1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a recreational vehicle which is comprised of two rigidly coupled sections or units.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art relating to this patent application can be divided into two categories. One is recreational vehicles such as motor homes or travel trailers; the other is vehicles that are rigidly coupled to the two unit. Both of these concepts will be discussed. Starting with recreational vehicles, particularly travel trailers, they are usually towed by vans, conversion vans, campers, or similar vehicles. A major disadvantage is that the passengers must exit the two vehicle to enter the recreational vehicle or vice versa. Although this may seem like only a slight inconvenience, it means that both living spaced cannot be utilized at the same time. Motor homes on the other hand do allow access to the entire living space. However, they can be cumbersome to maneuver in heavy traffic. This can be a disadvantage when the general destination of the trip has been reached and the driver and passengers would like to tour the area. Even for a short errand the passengers must accompany the driver. The second major category of prior art is to rigidly couple a trailer for the purpose of moving equipment such as luggage of motorcycles stated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,372,569 or 4,078,821 respectively.